Mafia Mix-up
by WolfyandRin
Summary: When a young friend of Feliciano's starts to prank call a few people, she should have been warned not to use any of the speed dials. When she messes up and calls the murderous second player of North Italy, she finds herself in a situation where the choices are stay and do as told, or run and be forced into submission. /2P!NorthItalyXFemaleReader-ish/Please do not ask for updates!/
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..." [Your name] moaned resting her head on the back of the couch. The hot summer air was getting to her as she sat watching the telly. There was something about an Italian cooking show that Feliciano must have heard. For he poked his head around the corner, a phone held close to his mouth.

"Just a moment'ah Mr. Germany." He said placing the phone on the counter and rushing in next to the female already there. The perky male plopped onto the couch, and watched interested when the commercials came on.

"Why were'ah they using boxed'ah pasta...?" He asked turning to [Your name]. She only shrugged, and pointed in the direction Feli had run in from.

"Weren't you on the phone, Feli?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah'ah... why?" He tilted his head, which only brought a smile to [Your name]'sh face.

With a slightly wider smile, she ruffled his hair. "Because I need the phone," She smiled, as he jumped up, running across the room. Amusement lit [Your name]'s eyes as she watched him almost trip a few times.

"Mr. Germany?" there was a pause as Feliciano waited. And waited... And then some more waiting. Wait I think- no, he waited a bit longer.

"I think he hung up!" [Your name] called and looked behind her as Feliciano shrugged and hung up as well. Running back (with no more then three almost trips.), he leaned into the couch, until he kind-of-sort-of flipped over the back side and held the phone out to [Your name]. He was now sitting basically upside down as she took the phone from his hand.

"So, what'ah did you need'ah it for?" He implied again, and she punched in a number. Holding the phone, she got the all common message as, _"I'm sorry this call can not be completed as dialed."_ Huffing, she hung up, and tried again. Then again. And for about fifteen minuets this continued until Feli asked once more.

"[Your name]?" The Italian questioned as she held the phone closer to her mouth, and gave Feliciano the 'shh' symbol with her finger. He pipped down, and just watched. His legs hanging over the back of the couch, as he gazed at her confused, yet intrigued. When a smile lit her face, and she sat up. There was a hushed question, and Feliciano could barely make out the words, _"Hello'ah?... This is... What the fuck do you want?"_ He blinked, and his mind worked thinking he had recognized the voice.

"Yes, hello I was wondering if I could get the directions to your house again?" [Your name] smirked, and her eyes held mischief. Holding her free hand out in front of her, she started to dig under her already clean nails.

_"Who'ah the hell'ah is this?"_ An irritated sounding male snapped loudly, and [Your name] had to hold the phone away from her ear. Though, she missed the scared look Feli gave as the voice roared from the phone. Blinking, she only smiled wider.

"I was called earlier for a privet strip dance... I guess I have the wrong number." She said almost as if care free. "I apologize for the mix up." Hanging up, [Your name] just smirked, humming slightly before she burst out laughing. Feliciano smiled then seeing that she was enjoying herself, and laughed a bit as well. They were like so for a while before [Your name] finally calmed down and pulled in a slow breath.

At this moment, she started to go through the contacts again.

"Hey Feli..." She was looking at the phone again. A confused look on her face.

"What'ah is it'ah bella?" Feliciano sat upright, and pulled the phone over so he could see the screen. The last call was a speed dial he had meant to get rid of a long time ago... Probably got distracted by some cooking show again. He sweat dropped and his jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"Did'ah... did'ah you... you hold'ah a button?..." He glanced at [Your name]. His whole body started to shake, and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I wanted to prank call a friend of yours..." she winced, and he shook his head.

"Just... Just'ah don't talk'ah to anyone'ah you don't'ah know for'ah the time being'ah..." He said slowly, before standing up and leaving. In his wake a very confused and now slightly scared [Your name] sat.

"What in the world..." She said before turning back to the telly. Her eyes not exactly taking in the cooking show that had come back on, and the heat the last thing on her mind. 

* * *

"Who the hell was'ah that ragazza[1]?" Staring blankly at the phone in his hand, Luciano started to glare at the screen. The caller I.D. was that of his idiot first player. He could have sworn his threat should have been more then enough for him to get rid of this number.

"The bastardo couldn't'ah have gotten a ragazza... so what'ah the hell is going'ah on..." He shook out his head, pushing the phone deep into his pocket. "I'll'ah have to get it'ah out of him'ah later..." Deciding on that he walked down the road a ways only to begin smirking, and dark chuckle left his throat.

"Might as well'ah not get my own hands dirty..." Pulling his phone back out, Luciano spoke in a hurried, hushed Italian before continuing down the street.

A cheery whistle left his lips as he walked down into an outdoor sale. Different vender's from all over the place were selling things from bottled water to poached elephant tusks. Stopping at a small booth with an old man selling the ripest tomatoes Luciano had scene all season, he couldn't help but buy a few for dinner. His idiot brother was in town and was probably expecting some pasta... Great, more shopping...

Shaking out his head once again, Luciano over paid by a lot, and started walking before the man could say anything... If he was honest enough that is. His gaze fell over a scuffle between two men. He wouldn't have given more then a glance, but he ended up making double-take.

One of the men, were one of his own, which made him grimace slightly. They were on level ground as of a week ago, no one that he knew of were after them.

Curl and all, he walked over to them with a clenched jaw, purple gaze hard as they stopped seeing him getting closer.

"Che diavolo stai facendo, è stupido?[2]" Throwing his free hand in the air, to get his point, Luciano turned to the other man. Nothing he noticed out of the ordinary, he didn't look familiar, and didn't seem threatening enough to be part of a mafia... though Luciano was on that page as well. His man knew better then to speak back, but he didn't stand down. He was easily half a foot taller then Luciano, and had a large build.

Turning to the other man, Luciano kept his glare. "Ora, chi diavolo sei?[3]"

Spitting at the ground at Luciano's feet, he growled as blood dripped from his nose. Most likely a blow from the scuffle. "Nessuno del tuo cazzo di preoccupazione.[4]"

Luciano slid one of his knives from his pocket, and held it to his neck in an instant. The mans' hair hid the blade, as he growled. "E 'la mia preoccupazione quando i miei uomini entrare in risse...[4]" With that he spit into the strangers face before pulling the blade back, and barking a few orders to the other man. Walking off again, after fixing the purple plume of his hat, Luciano got about half a block away when a few gun shoots sounded and screams were heard throughout the streets as people ran in panic.

The flood hid him well as he stole a glance towards his first players house, who he noticed was closing the blinds. He could easily read the look of fear on his face, as the fearful Italian actually seemed to have his eyes open, and was speaking to someone on a phone.

Pulling out his own cellular device, Luciano called the last number that was contacted to him.

There wasn't a long wait before he saw the apparent copy of his answer with out even looking to see who was calling.

"Chi è la ragazza, feccia?[6]" Smirking, as Luciano could see the fear spilling from Feliciano as the blinds were half closed, a small stutter was the only thing he got.

"Do you'ah need to hear it in English'ah?" Luciano growled, and the blinds dropped, while the phone was hung up.

* * *

1-girl  
2-What are you doing, you fool?  
3-Now, who the hell are you?  
4-None of your fucking concern...  
5-It's my concern when my men get into fights...  
6-Who is the girl, scum?

/Translations powered by google. Please note if they are wrong in anyway/


	2. Chapter 2

Walking with a smiling Feliciano smiling above her, [Your name] realized she had fallen asleep on the couch still at her friends house. Groaning, she rolled over, discovering he had placed a blanket over her the night before. Cuddling into the soft flag printed fabric, she had almost missed the words that left his mouth.

"I'ah... have to go to another'ah meeting bella..." Feli seemed to sigh, and he looked a bit saddened as well.

"I know, I know, You need to leave me here for like..." Pausing, She tilted her head back, closing her eyes and looking to be asleep once more. "hours on end, and blah, blah, blah..."

It was a few more moments before she pipped up again. "I'll live Feli, don't worry I'll still be sitting, probably right here when you get back, and with a bowl of popcorn because I was too lazy to make some pasta or something..." [Your name] sighed, long and dramatically waving her arms slightly. The look on her face portrayed she had forgotten all about the prank call from the day before.

Upon opening her eyes, [Your name] noticed that Feliciano seemed quite worried. He wasn't smiling, and she could see his was shaking slightly. He did so a lot sure, but not very often when at home. Maybe when he stumbled across a spider in the shower or something, but thats about it. Grunting slightly, [Your name] sat up, her hand finding the collar of his shirt.

Feliciano might be male, and training with Ludwig most days, but he wasn't exactly getting much stronger. Easily pulling him close to her face, so she could study his expression, [Your name] let her shoulders sag.

"Don't lie to me Feli... I saw the calender, the meeting is in three days..." He winced, and [Your name] got up, a little saddened that her best friend... Was lying to her.

Standing quickly, and walking up the stairs of the small (yet very nice.) house, [Your name] Packed her things quickly and fought the small amounts of tears fighting her eyes.

It wasn't long before she was stumbling down the stairs yet again, and moving out the door. Just a small pouch with her money carried inside of it was in her pocket, and she sighed out slowly. Ever so slowly. Walking face down, to the road she made her way across the street.

"What'ah is a bella like'ah you doing with out'ah her pretty face'ah looking up...?" A male voice cooed, as [Your name] found herself looking up into a pair of lavender eyes.

"Wh-what?" He looked slightly like Feliciano. About the same height, similarish skin tone, and he smelled like garlic and tomatoes. Though... there was something off about him...

A smile lip his (handsome) features and he leaned closer to [Your name]. On instinct she moved back slightly causing a small frown to fall over his once smiling face.

"Bella," Same thing Feli calls her... "are you alright? I just asked a question..." He seemed slightly disappointed but little to [Your name]'s knowledge was that he was just trying to set her up so he could get what he wanted.

"I-I'm fine." Holding her head up, a determined look in her eyes, [Your name] didn't falter. He cupped her chin though, causing a blink to fall over her bright green orbs, and before she even opened her eyes, he had placed a rough kiss on to her lips.

* * *

The Italian sat watching her, he too was saddened by his lack of strength to tell her the truth. Not just part of it either...

Feliciano wanted his dear friend, [Your name]. To know That he's a country... Well the representation of a country. Italy to be exact.

That most of his other friends were countries.

Finally explain to her why he called Ludwig, 'Mr. Germany' or 'Doitsu'.

...That he had a murderous second player who stalked people, made pasta sauce with human blood, and even rumored that he was the leader of a major mafia.

In reality, he wanted nothing more than to just spill his guts to her and admit everything.

Sighing, the Italian stood up, going upstairs to apologize. He decided he didn't care what anyone said to him about telling her. She was his best friend.

"Bella?" Feliciano called, standing at the top of the stairs. He looked around slowly, and a feeling of dread started to creep in. It was too quiet. Even if she was avoiding him (which didn't happen to often.) she would still be making at least a little sound.

"[Your name]?" He said slower then before and took a few steps towards your slightly open room. Upon reaching it, he knocked slowly. His knuckles rapping against the door.

Nothing.

Sighing, he opened the door and that dread now filled him entirely. Not a living thing was in the room besides him now, and everything was packed up. Still there, but packed.

* * *

Luciano, shocked found himself being pushed away from the ragazza. The small cap and plume on his head fell to the ground. He could see why his pathetic excuse of a first player seemed reluctant to let her go anywhere. He watched her unamused as she whipped her mouth his her arm.

"What the hell, I don't even know you." She mumbled, and Luciano just bent over grabbing his small hat, and glaring slightly.

"That is no such language for'ah someone like you'ah to use bella..." He replied fixing the black fabric over his head in it's usual was now fighting to keep his voice level and not just take her away like that. He wanted to do something to his idiot first player that would wish he would have rather had his heart ripped out.

"Do all of you... Italians just call every random girl, 'bella'?" [Your name] asked, and inched away form Luciano a bit more.

"No... not usually." He grinned slightly, eyes half laden. "Just the ones I find interesting," He cooed, dipping close to her again.

"You smell like garlic..." She commented, as if his statement had blown right over her head.

Snorting, and adding a slightly amused tone to it, Luciano pulled her close to him, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Name's'ah Luciano, you?" He asked glancing at her with a smile, and walking for a near by restaurant. Not the best, but it would do.

"[Your... name]" [Your name] replied slowly, as if reluctant.

"A beautiful name for an even more beautiful bella." Luciano said, and blinked. His eyes resting upon the sign in front of him.

"Hungry?" He asked suddenly, and [Your name] just shook her head no.

"I'm not, thank you for the offer-" Her stomach growled loudly, and Luciano had to keep from scowling at her lie.

"Your rumbling stomaco[1] says'ah otherwise." She grinned poking her in the shoulder lightly, trying to get the mood to lighten up.

"[Your name]!" An all too familiar voice called out once, and followed by another... Then again... Then even a few more times as well. Sighing, all she wanted was to get away from Feliciano for a little bit. He had lied, but... it wasn't all that big of a deal. Maybe it was just the moment, and that she packed everything, (though with no intentions in leaving.) that she had walked out to get some air.

"You with someone?" Luciano had asked drawing [Your name] from her thoughts, and she nodded slowly. Almost grimly.

"I'm living with him yes, but we are not together..." She paused, and Luciano smiled, about ready to pull her with him into the restaurant. "Lets just go... I- I don't want to deal with him right now..." Surprise had lit Luciano's gaze as he smiled and dropped his arm from around her shoulders, taking [Your name]'s hand in his own. Before walking in.

This act... Was killing him...


	3. Chapter 3

A light almost butterfly feeling was lifted [Your name] as she walked back into Feliciano's house. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but think of how much a gentlemen Luciano had been, and she closed the door still thinking. Sighing, she was tempted to give a small twirl around the mudroom, and, that's just what she did. Before she felt a pair of arms hugging her tightly, and she was met by a crying Feli.

"Fel-Feli! Why- why are you crying!?" She demanded holding his face, as he only continued to cry into her shoulder. A ping of guilt hit her, and she remembered packing everything up.

"[Your name-name]" He hiccuped, and she felt even worse. The light feeling gone. "Please, bella don't leave... I- I thought he was goinh'ah to take you'ah away..." His grip around her midsection tightened, and he didn't seem at all bothered by his phone ringing in the other room.

"I'm not leaving, Feliciano, I- I know I packed everything, but I - I was just a little ticked off earlier..." She said and his hold loosened.

"Bella... please- you'ah.. you're'ah my friend, one of my'ah closet friends." He sobbed slightly, but his smile was returning slowly. Before a frown over took his face.

"Did'ah... you run into'ah anyone?" He asked suddenly, and you nodded. It was almost literally as well.

"Yeah, I did. He took me out to lunch, and we chatted a bit." Avoiding a name kind of rose suspicion in Feliciano, but he wasn't going to push it because she was back. Hugging [Your name] once more, he smiled into her shoulder and pecked her cheek happily.

"Bella, you want pasta for'ah dinner?" He asked, and she nodded with a smile. No matter what it was pasta day in and day out. But Feli's cooking was one to rival in, and she doubted she could ever find someone with better skills in that matter.

* * *

"Luci!" Flavino ran in hugging his brother, as said brother cussed under his breath.

"How many fucking times must I tell you not to call me Luci-" Flavino let go of his brother, before pouting, and looking over his face. Grimacing, as Flavino gripped his chin, Luciano jerked out of the hold.

"What the'ah hell are you'ah-" He was cut off again, when his brother smirked, and clasped his gloved hands together. The bright fabric giving off a muffled clap.

"Where'ah is the bella?!" He cooed, and looked over his brothers shoulder out the door. "You kissed someone so where is the bella?" He sounded disappointed, and Luciano's left eyes twitched slightly.

'_How the hell could he tell I kissed someone?' _He thought, but shook the thought away.

"It's none'ah of your business, and if you still'ah want dinner you better get'ah the hell out of my way'ah." With out even waiting for a reply, he stormed off into the house, and towards the kitchen.

It hadn't taken his brother more then the time it takes to get pasta out of the cupboard to sneak into the kitchen. A smiling Flavino jumped up onto the counter, swinging his legs a bit in the meantime. His younger brother glaring daggers.

"What'ah the hell is'ah it now?" Luciano snapped, and pulled out the last jar of his pasta sauce.

"You're almost out of sauce," Flavino commented, a smile intact on his face, and a pair of blue lensed sunglasses pushed over into his hair. A bright blue scarf matching the glasses was loosely tied around his neck, and Luciano could have sworn he was wearing a red one when he walked into the house. Shaking his head, Luciano didn't reply. The comment was obvious.

There was a long silence. Not exactly awkward, or full of tension, this was what they would do when growing up at times. Just quietly sit there and enjoy the smells of the cooking pasta-

"You never told me'ah about'ah the bella?" Luciano glanced up at his older brother, and sighed. Shaking his head, he went back to stirring in the other spices, into the sauce, and some meat as well.

"She's... Okay'ah I guess." He mumbled, and Flavino just smirked widely, and jumped off the counter.

"Do'ah tell." He cooed standing at the end of the counter to the stove. His elbows resting on the marble tops.

"Fine," Luciano scoffed. Before taking a breath, and pointing out a few little details, enough to get his brother to shut up, but not ask any more questions.

Flavino blinked. "Only... Lunch? You only'ah took her for... Lunch?" He raised an eyebrow, complete astonishment on his face.

"She's a friend of one of the First players..." Luciano hunched his shoulders, angrily stirring the sauce now. Flavino also shut up for a little bit, but he still wanted to know what prompted him to find interest in someone close to the first players...

"Why?" The only word came into the air, as Flavino watched his younger brother pour the noddles and topping onto two plates for the two of them.

"Why what'ah?" Luciano asked, handing his brother a plate. The one with more on it once too!

Flavino looked at the pasta in front of him, spinning the spaghetti around on a fork. "Well'ah..." He left off, and could feel his brother getting annoyed. "If you say'ah she has lighter, dirty blond locks, and green orbs'ah... She doesn't sound'ah all'ah that different from... Most of the bellas..." He said slowly, and his brother snorted. Unamused.

"I'm'ah not just interested'ah in her..." A cruel smile found it's way onto Luciano's face. "I'ah am going'ah to crush that Feliciano so'ah much even'ah his version of'ah Lutz won't'ah be able to help'ah him back up'ah." Flavino smiled at this part.

"Ahh! I see'ah now! That sounds'ah much more like'ah you fratello[2]!" Taking a large bite into his pasta, the two of them ate in silence, but a calm one at that.

* * *

"[Your name]'ah?" Felicano looked down at her as he spoke. "I- I want'ah to tell you something'ah..." He mumbled. They had moved into the dinning room, and were sprawled out on the floor looking for shapes in the popcorn style ceiling because there were no clouds out.

"Oh- there's a rabbit!" She said, before giggling, and looking to Feli who was now starting to sit up. "Yeah, you know you can tell me anything," she said, and Felicano shook his head.

"Well'ah..." He started off, and scratched the back of his head. "I-I'ah can't tell you yet..." He mumbled, and [Your name] blinked slowly.

"Okay, tell me on your own time. I'm not going to press you for answers," She smiled, and he grinned back. Ear to ear.

"Thank'ah you bella!" He said and tackle hugged her, and ended up rolling across the floor for a moment. The both of them laughing, and giggling when [Your name] gasped. Felicano looked at her, and she had her gaze trained over them.

"What-'ah! I-I didn't'ah mean to heart you'ah!" He said, fear in his gaze as she smiled, and pointed.

"There's an elephant now!" She was looking at the animal shapes they were searching for before. Now there was a small silence before again, they burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking out the door, being careful it wouldn't slam behind her, [Your name] bit her lip just waiting for Feliciano to run out. Much to her pleasant shock, not a sound was made inside of the house. Sighing out, both relived and now excited she made her way down the street. Only the few street lamps marking out the path she was to follow.

_Answering the phone before Feli even heard the ring, [Your name] smirked as she recognized the number._

_"Hello Luci!" She said with a smile as Feli looked over to her, interest spilling into his eyes. Smirking 'cause she knew it wouldn't click in his mind of someone named 'Luci'. Giving him the 'shh' symbol like she had a few days before. Getting up quickly she walked into the next room over only to hear an unfamiliar voice drip from the phone._

_"Oh, so the'ah Bellas get to call my Luci, 'Luci' but I'ah can't?!" The words, 'my Luci' stung, as she listened to the male rant a little more.  
_

_"Hello?... Who is this?" [Your name] asked slowly as her mind registered the voice as male._

_There was a pause but [Your name] could make out tithe faint sound of cussing mixed with Italian. "I am'ah Luciano's older brother!" A cherry voice sang into the phone and [Your name] couldn't stop a breath of relief to flood her lip. Then there was some muffled yelling, and [Your name] found herself talking with Luciano. _

_"My'ah idioto brother wouldn't'ah stop bothering'ah me..." He said, and it sounded like he cussed a few more brought a smile [Your name]'s lips, and she giggled slightly.  
_

_"So,_ Luci_," She taunted, and heard an annoyed, gruff sounding snort. _

_"Don't'ah call me'ah that..." Luciano growled, which only cause [Your name] to laugh a little louder. _

_"I have my own phone you know," [Your name] said, as she glanced around the corner to make sure Feli was still occupied with what ever he was doing. _

_"Sì, that is'ah why I had my brother'ah call." Luciano said slowly, as if he was half paying attention. "You'ah forget it at'ah the restaurant." Blinking, [Your name] was silent for a while. She could have sworn she had left her phone with all her stuff when she had left. That way Feli couldn't have called.  
_

_Shrugging it off, she figured she must have just turned the phone off, and forgot about it. _

_"Thank you Luciano for grabbing it for me." She said a smile on her face, and could probably be heard threw the phone. _

That was earlier. Now, [Your name] was walking down towards the very restaurant that her phone had been left at before being rescued. She hadn't even thought to look through her still packed bags... Where the phone really lay. Still off, and safe back at Feliciano's. The Italian himself had seemed to all but forget about the phone call. [Your name]'s feet tapped gently over the cement of the sidewalk. Her steps even, as she looked up when a drop of water hit her nose.

"Great..." She mumbled out, and started to pick up her pace to the restaurant. It wasn't long before she was standing under an overhand of the said building, and was shivering in her skin. The cold rain had stung over [Your name]'s skin as she shivered waiting on Luciano, and his brother, of who she had found out his name is Flavino. They- Well Luciano had asked her to come so he could give her her phone, while his bother (who was eavesdropping) invited himself so he could meet _the bella who stole his brothers heart. _Though those words hadn't reached [Your name]'s ears as she had to hide Feli's phone at that moment when he walked by.

Headlights on the road caught [Your name]'s attention as she had to look up to see the car. It hadn't stopped, only went though the road sending a puddle to almost splash over her. Sighing, she was almost ready to head home. Weariness was dragging at her eyes as she wondered why she was asked to meet them so late. Sighing, [Your name] turned to walk back home, when a slightly familiar voice called out.

"Fratello[1], I think I'ah see the'ah bella!" The voice definitely wasn't Luciano's but bore a resemblance to the sound of Flavino's voice in which she had heard over the phone. Looking up from the dark sidewalk, [Your name] sniffled slightly, and two men came into view threw the rain.

One, was wearing a bright white suit with an orange scarf over his neck, despite the warm air, that was now slightly chilled from the rain. He also wore sunglasses to match the colorful scarf around his neck. Even though it was quite stylish, but... Sunglasses? At night? Shaking her head, [Your name] sent her gaze to lock onto the slightly shorted male next to the sandy blond of who she hadn't met in person.

Luciano had a similar uniform on to that he was wearing when they went on their unpronounced 'date'. His little hat was the same as well. The purple plume dripping slightly from the rain, when he closed the black umbrella in his hand.

"[Your name]." Luciano nodded, and said girl smiled back at him.

"Hello Luciano-" She was pulled into a hug from his brother, and sun around once.

"The bella is so'ah much more'ah pretty then'ah little fratello lead on!" He sang, before letting a now slightly tipsy [Your name]. Smiling she looked up at Flavino and held out her hand.

"Hello, you must be Flavino." she said with a wide smile despite her discomfort in her wet clothing.

"Oh- the bella is soaked." Flavino was looking over his cloths, where small spots of water had accumulated. "Oh we can go shopping!" He said happily grabbing [Your name]'s hand, and opening his umbrella.

"Wait- Flavino-" She protested, being dragged behind him a few steps. She was about to add on when Luciano scoffed.

"Idiota[2], it's late there'ah is no where'ah to go shopping." The two argued for a few minuets, which brought an amused look to [Your name]'s face. She didn't even remember-at the moment at least-why she had come all the way out here.

"I should be going-" she pointed over her shoulder, only to have the two look at her with the same expression.

'_No.' _It was scrawled over their faces as clearly as the clouds in the sky.

Luciano took a single step closer to her, and took her hand in his gloved one.

"Bella, you'ah came out'ah here with'ah no'ah umbrella... It's'ah late, come back'ah with us'ah. The estate isn't'ah far away'ah..." He was speaking lowly, and his brother was suddenly leaning between the two of you, with a wide grin.

"That'ah just my little frantello's way of saying'ah," Flavino's voice dropped slightly, so he was trying to mimic his younger brother. "You'ah are coming back'ah with us bella, whether'ah you like it'ah or not'ah." He was smiling, which cause [Your name] to giggle. She nodded, Feliciano wouldn't mind one night? Would he?

Before you could re-think anything, you were walking, one arm looped with Flavino's as if you were prom dates, and your other hand being squeezed to death by Luciano in a manner that made it seem if he let go, you would run away...

* * *

1-Brother


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_: Okay- I should have probably pointed this out sooner- but I sleep like... very irregular hours, and type most of the chapters VERY late at night- I'm getting off topic...

ANYWAYS! This is kind of an x-reader. What I mean by that is I chose the readers looks, personality actions all of that. I just don't chose the name really. So, I know there aren't a lot of these out there (or at least that I have found.), so pretty much just something you got to roll with. U3U

Also, I will try to be updating every 3-5 days, or sooner~

One more thing! /last one I promise!/ I love reviews! So, if it's a prediction, you can type it out, if you would like to point out a problem in my chapter, that helps me too cause~! It shows you take the time to read over, and help me in my writing :3

* * *

Feliciano awoke with a yawn, he walked right past [Your name]'s room, of which the door was wide open. He thought nothing of it, before he stumbled into the kitchen, and started making some pasta. He loved pasta- it didn't matter what time it was. Besides, he still had to try some plain noodles with syrup like Denmark had told him once! Sure he wouldn't realize that the man who obnoxiousness rivaled Feli's naive nature, was joking when he had said so.

"Bella~!" Feli called up the stairs loudly. "Come'ah down! Vee~" He sang slightly. This was the morning routine even though she didn't normally get up till close to ten. It was about seven now.

Nothing... No groans telling him ten more minuets, no shuffle of feet on the floor, followed by the creak of her jumping back on the bed...

Nothing.

"Bella?" Maybe she just didn't hear him. Feliciano decided on that, and looked around. The water was almost boiling already, and he looked at the stairs.

"Maybe'ah the.. door is'ah closed..." He thought out load, but knew that wasn't true. He had walked right past the open door. He kept coming up with small excuses to himself, and it wasn't a half hour later he was calling her phone.  
He wasn't about to walk up there- what if the poor girl was changing or something! Feliciano could never forgive himself if he did something of the sort!

"Bella... pick'ah up..." He mumbled, and blinked when he didn't even get voice mail. Her phone must be dead...

Gathering up his courage, Feli started up the stairs, his footsteps quite, as he neared the door. Knocking and stepping into her room, and covered his eyes. Streams of words that were starting to sound like an apology of some sort but came out loudly in Italian, when- nothing. Not a sound. No [Your name] saying to get out of her room (even though it was technically Feliciano's room since he owned the house.) no comforting hug saying it was okay, no thanks for making sure she was alright...

Nothing at all.

Slowly Feliciano moved his hands from his face, and saw all of her things were still packed...

And she wasn't in site. That fear in Feli's stomach returned as his phone buzzed in his slack hand, and he couldn't bring himself to answer.

* * *

Stretching, [Your name] sat up, Flavino and Luciano had made sure that she was comfortable. A luxury guest room, silk, and I mean the _best _silk pajamas, even a pitcher of ice water on the bed stand (even if it wasn't cold anymore.) in case she got thirsty.

It almost seemed like they didn't want her to lift a finger...

"Bella!" Flavino burst into the room, and [Your name] blinked. Feli sometimes walked in but he always knocked or asked first to make sure she wasn't changing or doing something remotely embarrassing. Luckily she was just stretching, so it wasn't going to be a big deal.

"I brought'ah you a change ah'of cloths-" Oh right... Thats why she hadn't been changing yet, she didn't have anything to change into! "Well'ah... I brought you lots of cloths'ah... I'ah..." Flavino was blushing slightly. Not an unnoticeable blush, but a blush that was _right there. _Grinning, he just brushed it off. "I'ah didn't know what'ah size you were'ah bella, so," He turned, and pulled a small cart out of the hall. There was cloths, just-a small mountain of them, on that poor cart.

"Change'ah fast! 'Cause we are going to go'ah Shopping!" He announced before leaving, and dramatically closing the door behind him.

Shaking off anything else, [Your name] moved off the bed, and went to getting changed quickly.

Walking out the door into the large estate-like home, she was a bit confused on which way to go to find anyone. A loose blood orange sun dress adorned her frame as she looked around again. Hair just brushed back, out of her face, one would think [Your name] would have seen the male walking down the hall. Though, he didn't seem to notice her either until standing about right next to her.

"Vho zhe hell are jou...?" He asked, turning a bit towards her. [Your name] only blinked a few times. Hell even with his bright purple, slightly pink eyes he looked like Ludwig.

"Ahh-"

"Vait... Jou're zhe frau Luciano and Flavino kidnapped aren't jou..." She only nodded slowly, then a confused look crossed her face.

"Kid-kidnapped?" She stuttered, and he only chuckled, walking a bit farther down the hall.

"Must be a different Frau." He said, and he turned around the corner.

Blinking, [Your name] slowly started back the way she was going. A little confused but not for the reason most would think. "What does... frau mean?" she muttered before hearing Flavino calling her name. His accent just as handsome as his brothers.

Wait what?

* * *

"You stupido!" Luciano hit his brother upside the head with his palm.

"How many times did I tell you we weren't taking'ah her shopping'ah?" He demanded, and paced a few feet, turned and paced again.

"Err- Once?-"

"I asked you a rhetorical question!" Luciano snapped and continued his pacing.

Huffing Flavino crossed his arms, a pout on his face. Grow up already...

Luciano glared, and paced a few more times before he told Flavino to get his computer.

"Why'ah?" the older brother asked, before Luciano just got frustrated enough he got it himself.

"Because'ah, the two of'ah you, can shop online..." He growled, and handed the laptop over.

"Ohh'ah!" Flavino grinned, and snatched the computer up in a second.

"But-"

"But'ah?... Ah'what?" Flavino turned, he would have preferred to go out and shop in general, but his goody-goody-stay-at-home-and-be-a-pain-in-my-ares brother wouldn't let him.

"No going'ah threw the history, no ah'leading ah'on of our jobs, no leading on of'ah hobbies, and no express mail." Luciano's eye brows knit together when he got no reply from Flavino. "Okay, okay'ah fine... Express mail'ah..." This time his brother gave a grin, a nod, and a hurried reply before skipping back to find [Your name].

"Damn it... he'ah didn't let me'ah finish..." Luciano growled to himself, and walked after the way his brother went. The careless bastard went in the wrong direction to begin with.

"Flavino-" He had to step in the way of his brother when he say him turn the corner with no intentions of stopping.

"Lutz is here'ah!" He said, pointing behind him.

"Yeah, I know'ah that!"

"Is Gilen here too'ah then?"

"No..." Flavino sighed out. Relived, and tried to go around his younger brother once more.

When Luciano wouldn't allow so, Flavino sighed again, this time in annoyance. "What'ah?!" He pouted.

Rolling his eyes, Luciano took his brothers shoulders and shook him. "Aren't'ah you at least'ah slightly bit smart'ah enough to ask about'ah the ah'damned rules?" Flavino blinked.

"What'ah rules- Oh yeah, Carry on..." He flicked his wrist in a rolling manner, and Luciano sighed.

"Just don't let her catch on, or leave..." He whispered lowly, glancing around as if a spider would over hear, and go tell [Your name].

Talk about paranoid.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost running into Flavino, [Your name] took a startled step back. She smiled at him, as he held out the computer.

"We ah'can't go shopping-shopping, but this'ah will do!" He snag slightly. This was the first time [Your name] had saw him with out his glasses at least on his face, or in a full suit. He must have changed before coming to find her.

"Okay, but I don't have a credit card to buy anything-" She started but Flavino just shushed her.

"I'm buying things for you, bella!" He said happily, and you could practically see him glowing in happiness at the words.

"Thank you Flavino!" [Your name] said and hugged the man slightly. "I'll try not to pick out so many expensive things." she said, as Flavino hugged back spinning a bit.

A slightly annoyed scoff stopped him, and [Your name] found herself being spun into Luciano.

"Luci!" He seemed to grow slightly more annoyed at what he was called, but it wasn't his brother who said the name, so he didn't comment.

"If you'ah brake my'ah computer'ah I will hurt'ah you." [Your name] couldn't help but giggle at that. Neither seemed amused, but who could blame her, she didn't know the man in front of her owned a mafia, and his brother was on terms of being his second hand if something ever happened to him. Even though the thought of his office turned into a white, and pink-no salmon, colored was not appealing.

"What? It just sounds like empty threats to me..." she said glancing between the two of them before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, Luci we will be careful." [Your name] said taking Flavino's hand and pulling him down the hall in the direction he had come from, and the way she was heading before. Though, she missed the look Flavino was given by his brother.

Scrolling threw yet another store, [Your name] wondered how Flavino wasn't getting bored. Little to her knowledge, he had ordered everything that sparked interest behind her eyes when she wasn't looking. While he himself ordered more suits then one should ever need in a life time. Along with new scarves in with colors such as, crimson, salmon, lavender, sky blue, baby blue, hot pink, and so many more. Not to mention matching sunglasses to go with each one.

"How much do you plan on buying?" [Your name] asked after a while, and Flavino shrugged.

"Not'ah sure bella." He said, before his eyes landed on something, and he clicked 'purchase' before she even saw what it was.

"What was that?"

"Nothing-"

"Nothing is still something."

Flavino was about to reply, when his brother came in and scoffed.

"Still'ah shopping?" He asked with a groan when Flavino closed the screen.

"Nope'ah! Just'ah finished!" He said, handing over the now mostly-likely-close-to-dead electronic back. Luciano gave Flavino a glare, and suddenly [Your name] was glomping Luciano

"Can I have my phone now?" she asked, giving him a puppy dog look. Her big green eyes widening as Luciano seemed to sweat drop a bit.

Nodding, he pulled the device out of his pocket, but when [Your name] snatched it up, she found that the battery was dead.

"Dang it..." She mumbled, and blinked as Luciano pulled the changer from his coat as well. She was a bit astonished, but upon looking behind him, all her bags where there as well.

"How-" She couldn't even stutter she was so shocked.

"Feliciano and I'ah know each other'ah. " He shrugged, and [Your name] couldn't piece this together too well.

* * *

Feliciano furrowed his eye brows. Ludwig and Kiku were no help at all. They both basically said the same thing. That a girl might just need some space and to give her time. They were making it sound like they were in a relationship and were taking a brake!

Sighing, he walked inside, no usual greeting, or loud music blasting threw the house. Nothing. Just like that morning. He walked slowly up the stairs, no smile adorned the Italian's face as he knocked. Nothing.

"[Your name]?" He asked opening the door, and if he was holding something, he would have dropped it.

All her things were gone, the room empty, but on the small vanity that once held the few beauty products she used, was a note taped to the mirror. Neat cursive, combined with Italian, and a bright pink pen was on the paper, and Feliciano just paled feeling sick to his stomach.

Fumbling as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he could barely hold the speed dial in. He had gotten rid of Luciano's by now, but he held the second number, waiting for her to answer. (The first was Ludwig.)

"_Hello this is [Your name]!_" A cheery sounding voice came from the phone.

"[Your name!'ah Bella! Were are'ah-"

"_I'm probably charging my phone right now, or just ignoring you! Don't bother leaving a message cause I don't check them too often! Bye~!" _

Sighing, Feliciano hung up. He didn't want to admit it... but he was left no other choice. The note in his hand was suddenly dropped, and he fell to his knees. Letting out his frustration threw tears.

When he met [Your name]... She made a promise she would help him overcome his fears. She helped him, and in return she got a place to stay, and he wasn't allowed to cry. Well, not he was barking that promise but now he could just let every little thing he bottled up go away. Sure those things would never really leave, but a long time crying, was sometimes the best. Even with a few words most would be surprised to hear that the Italian knew.

* * *

Flavino was even a bit surprised as he looked over the bags. Before anyone, especially [Your name], could say anything, he had opened up a few of the suitcases, and was going threw some of the outfits she had.

Nothing. Matched.

"Bella," He cooed, putting on a fake smile. "I'm'ah glad we have'ah everything ah'on express mail..." He said, slowly and she just shrugged.

"That's not everything from the states, I couldn't bring everything when I moved in with Feli." she didn't seem to mind his comment, as she continued to chat with Luciano about how happy she was Feliciano was letting her stay with them for a few days.

"I'll have to call and talk with him later!" was one of the things Flavino heard her say as he re-zipped the bags.

"Luci-"

"Don't call'ah me Luci..." Luciano said as [Your name] went back to her room, taking her bags with him.

"Fine..." Flavino crossed his arms, but continued. "You're not'ah going to let'ah her call him'ah.. I know you'ah not."

"Yeah, I know'ah. I also'ah have my'ah ways to keep'ah her busy." He shrugged like it was no big deal, and Flavino nodded, and changed the subject to something of real importaince.

"Now, about your'ah wardrobe, frantello."

* * *

-Just a little thank you from the author For Guest Reviewer! :3-

Guest reviewer /you know who you are~/ I just want to say, /cause I can't send you a message/ thank you for your little tips on having a beta read over my chapters and everything! I know my writing has mistakes, and I should probably try to type at hours that are not at about three to five in the morning, but that's some how when I have my best ideas...

I do go over, and fix what I can later on, and I will try and find a beta for my story, but I'm not sure how long it would take to get the chapters up then. 've never really had help with a beta before and I'm not sure about that. You are right that it's a little hard to post my writing, because I don't know what other will think of it, and I do hope everyone enjoys reading, but I know I can't please everyone at the same time.

-Thank you,

Sincerely,

Wolfy&Rin.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Short Chapter :3

* * *

An exhausted sigh left [Your name]'s lips as she face planted into her bed. One of the literally hundreds of dresses Flavino had bought her adorned her frame. That didn't even include any of the dress shirts, pants, and... Shoes.

This one specific dress she was wearing was a bright pink, or what Flavino argued was salmon, with the biggest hoop skirt she had ever seen. There was even a corset that was at the moment making it just a little hard for her to breath. It was a Victorian style dress yes, but the color was just wrong. The ruffles, a bit of a gag, and [Your name] specifically remembered she had told Flavino, no corsets, no ruffles, and no _pink, _when he had asked to pick out a dress for her. This must have been the last thing he clicked out of on the computer last night...

Though, Flavino said that this wasn't pink, and that he had forgotten about the corset and ruffle rule... So this was just a coincidence on his part.

"I thought... I picked out... nine dresses the other day..." she sighed, the words muffled against the pillow in her face. Now, she was again thinking about all the things Flavino had showed her. Sure a lot of them suited her taste, but the prices were just threw the roof, she she had to say no. Even though the ones she vaguely remembered being marked at or over four hundred eruos. Or the equivalent to five hundred and forty two US dollars, and more.

How did she get to where she was now? Well probably because Flavino decided he wanted to go off and have his own fashion show, with [Your name] as the star... And the only runway model... They were only in about the fifties, when [Your name] asked to be excused, and there she was. Face planted into the bed, her legs dangling off the side, and her eyes shut closed to the point that she looked to be sleeping.

And sleeping she was.

* * *

"What'ah the hell did you do'ah to her?" Luciano closed the door to [Your name]'s room as he glared at his brother.

"She is'ah asleep, with'ah her hoop'ah skirt still on'ah!" He said with his voice slightly hushed as they were standing right outside of her room. The large double doors leading to the largest guest room in the house! Neither Lutz nor Kuro ever stayed in that room. Then again they probably wouldn't like the whole fancy room to begin with...

"Sorry'ah frantello. I'ah was just trying'ah to see what'ah outfits she'ah liked the'ah most." Flavino shrugged, and turned so his back was facing his brother.

"And I'ah... May have ordered'ah... exactly what she'ah told me'ah not to..." He had only turned so his brother wouldn't see the huge smile on his face. A smile larger then one that was nearly always there. Flavino was still a little upset at his brother for overreacting the day before. He had thrown a vase at his pore frantello. And the carpet had even suffered some damage.

"Luci-" Flavino yelped as his brother hit him upside the head.

"Just'ah leave my'ah bella alone and'ah and we won't have any problems." Luciano said before growling not to call him Luci. That specific topic just made Flavino groan and ask with a pout, why Luci didn't scold [Your name] when she did so.

This only earned the older of the two to get another smack upside the head.

"Ow... frantello..." Flavino seemed to pout. Apparently trying to get his brother to change his wardrobe the day before had set him in more then a pissy mood.

"Shut'ah up and'ah stop complaining." Luciano was pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked forward a few steps. He already had a headache when he received a call that the man who he had killed in the market was really a consiglieri of a rival mafia.

Or the impartial advisor to the Front Boss. Or the equivalent to Luciano.

No more even ground...


End file.
